


In the Rain

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel break down by the side of the road and amuse themselves while they wait for Bobby to arrive to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain

"So now what do we do?" Dean asked, looking out of the rain streaked windshield with disbelief.

He'd never known his car to voluntarily give up the ghost, or at least it didn't while he was driving it. Breakdowns usually occurred when Sam was driving the car, and Dean blamed his brother's lack of sensitivity towards Dean's pride and joy of an Impala. Never in all of his time of driving his baby, had it ever willingly broken down of its own accord, yet now it had. In the rain. In the middle of the night. In the middle of nowhere.

"I don't know, Dean; maybe you could just fix it?" Castiel asked, deep voice as calm and inflectionless as usual, as the angel kept his gaze trained on the streaks of rain lashing against the windshield.

Dean held his breath, counted to ten, then tried to talk to his lover without breaking into angry shouts over what said lover had implied.

"You want me to fix the car, Cas?" he asked, in as even a tone as he could currently manage. "I don't know if you've noticed, Cas, but we're in the middle of nowhere. I don't know what's happened to the car, let alone know how to fix it or have the things to hand to fix it with."

"Hmm-hmm," Castiel said, in a placatory tone, picking up on the anger simmering beneath the surface. "Perhaps we should get out and look, then call Bobby for help."

"Yeah, maybe we should do that," Dean groused, cranking open his door with a backwash of foul language at getting soaked within seconds of stepping out into the rain.

He asked Castiel to pop the hood, before leaning beneath its meager shelter to examine the engine bay beneath. Castiel joined him, seeming largely unworried about the rain sheeting down from the sky and plastering his soft dark hair to his head. Dean glanced up at him, momentarily distracted by the sight of his lover wet, clothes clinging to his slender body and revealing soft lines beneath.

"Hey, Cas, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to snap," Dean suddenly said, reaching out to rub one thumb over Castiel's wet cheek.

Castiel gave him a mysterious smile of forgiveness, before he said - "It's okay, Dean. The circumstances are not usual, after all."

Dean smiled at that, surprised as ever through having Castiel's continued support through everything, before he turned back to the engine bay resolutely. Castiel peered in beside him with interest, large eyes blinking in the rain even though he had no real clue as to what he was supposed to be looking for in the car.

"Shit," Dean said, as he tugged at the fan-belt glumly. "Belt's broken. Guess we'll have to call Bobby out after all; I'm sure he's got a replacement."

Castiel nodded silently, before handing Dean his cell-phone without question. Dean took it, surprised by Castiel's gesture, even though he had a phone of his own to use. Their fingers met and brushed together as he took the phone from his lover and Dean felt such a wash of affection and love for the angel standing with him, he leant in and kissed Castiel full on the lips. Castiel let out a squeak of surprise before kissing him eagerly back, soft lips working against Dean's firmer ones, mewls of disappointment working in his throat when Dean finally pulled away. Castiel remained watching Dean as the hunter stepped a short distance away to make the call to Bobby. When Dean returned to Castiel's side, the hunter had some good news.

"Bobby's on his way and Sam's coming too," he said. "They can get a replacement fan belt, no problem."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Castiel asked, innocent gaze hiding impure thoughts as he stared at Dean.

The hunter chuckled at that, trailing one hand up Castiel's wet sleeve before cupping the angel's cheek with one hand.

"I can think of a few things, Cas," he said, his voice pitched low and intimate. "We've got about a half hour before Sam and Bobby get here. There's plenty of time."

Castiel smiled and didn't pull away when Dean leant in, mouth closing over the angel's soft lips in a gentle kiss. The angel didn't pull away when Dean tugged at his belt, easing the leather from the metal buckle and pushing the zipper down. Castiel moaned raggedly at the feel of the rain hitting his erection when Dean peeled the angel's wet pants and boxers away from his slender hips; instead he just stood there while Dean leant in for another, far dirtier kiss.

The rain continued to cascade down from the sky, as Dean stripped his jeans from his much sturdier hips, before easing Castiel down upon the ground beside the car, sheltered a little by the trees overhanging the side of the road. Castiel parted his legs more, and rested his heels upon Dean's naked ass. The hunter held his hand out to soak his fingers in the pouring rain, before he reached down between their bodies, to stroke against Castiel's tightly muscled hole gently.

The angel whimpered and angled his hips higher, encouraging Dean to greater efforts. His whimpers grew louder when he felt the pressure of Dean's finger sliding inside him, easing past tight muscles and stroking him loose and wide with gentle pushes and pulls. Dean kept his eyes trained upon Castiel's face, ready to stop at the first hint of hurting his lover, yet Castiel never showed any signs of discomfort, only pleasure and arousal. Encouraged, Dean re-doubled his efforts, adding another finger and making Castiel moan wantonly as he felt his hole being stretched looser still.

Dean finally pulled his hand away, before holding his fingers out again to get soaked in the pouring rain, slicking the resultant moisture over his aching dick eagerly. He settled down upon Castiel's body, shifting until they both were more comfortable before he slowly penetrated his lover with a long, slow, drawn out moan of arousal. Castiel's deep voice soon joined his in pleasure when Dean was fully sheathed inside him, thick shaft filling him up and pressing against his prostate pleasurably.

Castiel's moans became louder still when Dean started thrusting into him, rolling and buffeting his hips against Castiel's, penetrating him over and over again. Castiel's hands fluttered uselessly on Dean's back as he started moaning Dean's name loudly, heady gasps breaking his words into breathy fragments as he came closer to completion.

Dean's back arched and his lips formed a wordless cry of arousal as he continued thrusting into Castiel continuously, feeling desire, love, pleasure, arousal washing through him and tightening his balls. He didn't fight his climax when it came; instead he let it spill forth into his lover, thick strands spurting deep into Castiel as he screamed loudly for the angel.

Castiel felt Dean's wet seed inside him and he started touching himself, fingers rubbing over his erection frantically until his own cum splashed out over their bodies in thick stripes. He wailed Dean's name loudly, throat constricted as his eyes and mouth filled with rainwater and he shuddered up into his lover's embrace with the force of his climax. They were still holding each other when they heard the sounds of a distant engine coming closer beneath the sound of the rain.

Dean cursed and eased his soft member from his lover's ass, before standing up hastily.. He reached down and helped Castiel to stand, before they dressed each other haphazardly beneath the minimal shade of the trees. By the time that Sam and Bobby reached them to help, they were dressed, albeit wet and dirt stained from their sojourn by the side of the road. Sam started to ask why they were so dirty, but was stopped by Bobby's timely jab to the ribs with his elbow. Sam immediately stopped talking, knowing the reason why Bobby had stopped his question and feeling immediately foolish for even thinking to ask.

Dean knew he should thank Bobby for his timely intervention and knew that he would, right after he'd thanked him for the help with the fan-belt. At least that's what he intended to do, but somehow,, only the fan-belt became acknowledged. Bobby still nodded anyway, for things said and left unsaid. Castiel remained silent, shining in the rain as he watched Bobby and Dean fixing the Impala together. When the car was fixed, Dean returned to Castiel's side, one arm sliding possessively around the angel's waist. Castiel pecked a quick kiss to Dean's cheek demurely, making Bobby grin beneath his wet ball-cap affectionately.

"Don't let go of that one, Dean," Bobby advised, as he pointed at Castiel resolutely.

Sam looked on with a smile, as Dean tightened his hold around Castiel's waist and promised - "I won't."

Castiel smiled himself at that, eyes turning to meet Dean's in a tender look shared between them. They remained silent, long after Bobby told them they should follow him home. Dean nodded at that and watched as Sam instinctively when with Bobby in the older hunter's car, affording the lovers extra time together.

And if Dean drove a little slower than usual and a little more wobbly, then he wasn't going to blame a certain angel sucking his dick while he drove ...


End file.
